That Butler, The Sweetest
by ShadowyHarlequin
Summary: Ciel's having troubling thoughts; just how will he work them out? Is Lizi enough for the young heir anymore? YAOI, Shota- kinda, I skipped time ahead, he's past the age of consent , Ciel x Sebastian.


**A/N:** So, this is my first fan fiction for Kuroshitsuji, also known as Black Butler in English. It's an amazing anime/manga that is concurrently going, and I highly recommend watching/reading. Any questions, just ask. ^_^ It's a one-shot yes, even though it's like 3,500 words, lol.

**Warning:** Okay... so I'm not developing a complex, I swear... (It's all Loveless' fault!) Contains yaoi and shotacon (kind of). I made Ciel 15 to help, instead of 12. _ I just really like these two together, but at least over the age of Japanese concent now. (Also, was listening to Agony by Kotoko as this was written. o.O) **Lemony! Ciel X Sebastian**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji – that honor belongs to Toboso Yana-sama!

/ / / / /

That Butler, The Sweetest

/ / / / /

"The details of the contract, they are imprinted upon my iris, are they not?"

"Yes, they are, my lord. But, you already know this," the reply came from a tall and well dressed man, in the garb of a butler.

The tall man's intensely red eyes stared back into those of his master's, one a bright sapphire and the other a brilliant violet with intricate patterns and some form of pentagram traced within the pupil. The usual eye-patch, kept over the effected orb normally, lay forgotten on his desk.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, young master?" Aforementioned butler, Sebastian, raised his eyebrows in inquiry. Yet, he betrayed no emotion still, outwardly portraying his normal stoic demeanor.

The blue eye hesitantly looked up, his right eye closed, hiding his unnatural binding to the man before him, "You must do anything I order...correct?"

"Yes, young master. As you know, due to the conditions of the deal, I am your servant for life. Wherever you go, I shall always follow. Even to the depths of hell, my lord. The constraints of a physical body need not hinder my pursuing you."

"Always...?" The young Phantomhive heir looked a little uncomfortable with this prospect now. He had heard Sebastian say it before, more than once, but hearing it now had some unnamed troubling effect on him.

It almost felt peaceful to have the demon at his side. To have the man close to him for the rest of his life gave him a warm and comforting happiness, and that raised many red flags in Ciel's mind.

A mischievous smirk began to tug at the corners of Sebastian's lips, "I have to admit, my lord, the idea of shadowing you for the remainder of your life, is not an altogether unpleasant one."

A blue eye widened, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Only that, in the five years that I've known the young master, he has surprised me on several occasions and is far more worthy of a demon's friendship," he closed his smiling eyes, tilting his head gracefully to the side, and gave his master a mysterious grin.

Ciel sighed, "You make me tired some days, Sebastian." A knock was heard at the door then, and Sebastian strode over to open it. "Yes?" Ciel asked, rubbing the area between his eyes that was the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

A red haired woman in thick glasses peered at him from around the door, "Your guest has arrived, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Ah, thank you Maylene, have him wait in my study. I'll be along in a moment."

"Yes, sir," she strode away, leaving the two alone once again.

"We will have to finish this conversation later. I am still curious though," Ciel was careful not to look at him as he placed an intricate top hat, an interesting shade of aquamarine, on his delicate head, after returning the eye patch to its rightful place.

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian placed a hand over his chest and bowed charmingly at the waist, "I will take my leave now and bring you and Lord Balron tea at once." With that, he righted himself and walked out the door, closing it as he went, but giving one last amused glance at the boy, which went completely unnoticed.

With the thick door closed he chuckled softly smiling. _How truly amusing. You seem to surprise me even more every day. I wonder what notions my young lord will entertain tonight. _

_/ / / / /_

The young boy sighed again, perhaps for the hundredth time that day, as he wandered in the direction of his bedroom. Sebastian, following closely behind, furrowed his eyebrows together, worry slightly marring his handsome face.

Ciel's eyes opened wide and he gave out a small yelp, as he found himself scooped up like a child and held firmly against his servant's chest, "What do you think you're doing, Sebastian!?" He gave his butler a dark look.

"Young master appeared to be tired. I simply wished to ease any discomfort he may have been feeling," the gently amused expression had returned, "Besides, there is no one else here to which you must defend your honor – and look, we're here already."

He deftly held Ciel in one arm, using the other to turn the doorknob. The room was dark, but a few candles immediately burned into existence as they usually did when Sebastian was present. He gently set his lord on the edge of the enormous bed and began to unlace and tug off one shoe at a time; then he proceeded to rid the boy of layers of clothing, in order to help him dress for bed. Bringing a thin night shirt that his master preferred to slumber in, he swept it around the boy's shoulders and, agonizingly slow, knelt down and buttoned one button at a time.

"My lord seems more tired than usual," his black butler quietly broke the silence.

Ciel whispered into the dim room, "I've been having dark dreams of late."

Sebastian looked up startled; he hadn't expected the answer that was given. Ciel saw this and added to the explanation, "I haven't been sleeping well because of them and it hasn't improved my mood either." He breathed in deeply only to let out a raspy and shaky sigh.

"Does the young master wish to speak of it?"

A faint blush crept onto his pale cheeks and he turned his to the side to stare, without really seeing, at the wall. When he spoke it was faint, "Not all of them are...terrible. Some are..." At this his face began to heat into a lovely shade of crimson. _Damn...how am I to go about saying this?_

"Obviously, our current choice of topic has disturbed you, young master. Shall we continue the conversation that was cut short earlier, instead?" Although, Sebastian knew full well that _that _wouldn't improve his master's emotional state either. "I am curious as to why my master would inquire as to the lengths I would go to serve him."

"Ah, yes. Well, I was wondering if you had to carry out any order I gave you. For instance, if something is tangible and you can obviously do the task, the answer is most obviously that you will do it within the best of your abilities. However, I was thinking on whether or not I could force you to feel specific emotions. Can I order you to be happy? Sad? To be angry? To hate someone?" Quietly, he added, pulling his knees to his chest, "I'm not even sure what demons feel, if anything."

Through all of this Sebastian had downcast his eyes and was listening intently. Looking up, two beautifully unnatural scarlet eyes glowed as they focused their intensity on the boy in front of him. They had shifted, changed into a primal darkness that glowed eerily that beautiful shade of red, marred only by the black slits that served as pupils. They should have looked cat-like, but they didn't. They looked, fittingly enough....demonic.

"Whatever you may command of me, I will do it, Ciel," the use of the boy's given name had the desired effect. Both the blue and the strange purple eye looked on shocked at the man kneeling at his feet. Sebastian had almost said those words like he was swearing fealty to his lord. Surely demons did not feel loyalty to any one master; weren't they only in it for the soul?

"Very well. Then, I would ask for you to stay with me just a little longer. And..."

Sebastian, always a step ahead of everything, put one finger to his master's lips. The hand opposite, he brought to his own mouth and teeth tugged at the fingers of the glove, pulling it off his appendages enticingly. There was a mark upon the hand that matched that of his master's lavender eye, a mark of their contract – their bond. He placed the hand on the boy's cheek, "Some orders need not be spoken. What kind of butler would I be if I could not even do this," and leaned forward to gently press lips to his master's.

Neither moved at first, and then Ciel gave another sigh, only this time one of contentment and wrapped his arms loosely around Sebastian's neck. It wasn't an ordinary sort of kiss, just lips pressed softly to lips, without movement, and the boy was the first to pull away after a moment, his eyes downcast.

"H-How could you have possibly known...?"

Sebastian gave a small smile, "It wasn't too terribly difficult. The, young master hides it well. I'm sure to anyone but myself it would go unnoticed. It is through no fault of your own though, and it is understandable why you would be lonely."

Ciel shook his head from side to side, "No more 'young master's' and 'my lord's' please... You called me by name just a moment ago, please continue to do so, if even just for tonight."

"It is not fitting for a servant to talk above hi—"

Ciel cut him short, "You're not a servant, at least not in the sense that you mean. You know as well as I do that we are equals, and even that seems somehow incorrect; you are most likely far greater than I. You may serve me but you are not my 'servant', no matter what kind of façade we put on for everyone else."

Sebastian's smile grew, just a little.

Ciel knew that his longtime engagement to Lizi must go forward as planned, but he couldn't help feeling far more closely connected to the man in front of him, and that brought the pangs of guilt. They shared some manner of bond now, though Ciel wondered if it was only due to the conditions of the contract, or if it perhaps had sprung into existence because of their close proximity.

Correctly reading the boy's hesitation, he offered, "Lady Elizabeth does not need to know, of course."

"I know. That's only part of why I'm..." Sebastian raised his brows in question and Ciel whispered faintly, "I'm afraid."

The older man was off the mark this time, "I would never be anything but gentle with you."

The embarrassment on Ciel's face was readily apparent, "Idiot. That's not what I meant." Sebastian gave a confused and slightly exasperated look to the boy. Ciel looked uncomfortable but tried to clarify, "I'm afraid – afraid that if I do this – that Lizi won't be enough. I already share my life more closely with you than I ever will with her. Will this be just another nail in the coffin?"

The amusement danced in Sebastian's eyes now, a devious grin gracing his mouth, "Hmm... does this mean Ciel thinks he loves me?" He giggled for good measure.

The boy scowled at him, setting his legs to swing slightly over the edge of the mattress, "Ungrateful demon. No, that is not what I meant. Who could ever love someone as idiotic as you?" He turned his head to the side and pouted.

Sebastian gave a beautiful, throaty laugh, and leaned in between the boy's legs to wrap arms around his waist and nuzzle himself closer to the younger man's chest, "And if I said you'd never have to order me to care about you?"

Ciel's breath caught in his chest, and the man hugging his torso could hear the faint gasp that escaped. Sebastian tilted his head to glance eyes upward, and if the boy wasn't having trouble breathing before, he was now, as those gorgeously supernatural eyes burned into his soul. Sebastian raised further up on his knees until their faces were matched and then simply stared at the boy, a soft, sweet looking expression on his face.

This time, it was Ciel that crossed the distance between their bodies and crushed his lips against the ones being offered to him. The kiss was far from still this time; heated lips were being pushed to the stoic man's with bruising force. Yet, Sebastian was letting Ciel do everything for himself, offering no resistance or help. Ciel whined a little against the man's lips. "Why won't you kiss me?" An idea popped into his head, and he breathed out against the demon's lips, "I order you to kiss me."

Sebastian smiled beautifully against his master's lips, and then threw himself into accomplishing his task with incredible vigor. Ciel thought his heart would burst as he felt it beating so rapidly against his chest as to almost be painful. Lips moved agonizingly slow and passionately as the man in front of him rested one hand on the boy's waist and the other over that frantically beating heart, as though he could hear it. Ciel fisted his hands deep within dark black locks.

Kissing Sebastian was impossibly thrilling, altogether tasting a spicy burn and a sinful sweetness to the man. Sebastian licked along the boy's bottom lip and tugged at it with his teeth, silently smiling. Ciel opened his mouth eagerly allowing him to lick and explore like a starving man, tasting every inch that the boy had to offer.

Ciel moaned wickedly in between them, renewing the intensity that Sebastian gave to him. _Why does he have to taste so damn sweet? His skin feels like it's on fire, like he's going to burn us up_. Anyone who knew the boy personally would understand the intensity with which Ciel devoured his servant; he had a sweet tooth.

Sebastian breaking away to pleasingly nibble down a long line of jaw and neck gave the boy just enough breath to speak, "H-how –ah… fitting."

"Hmm?" Sebastian rumbled lightly against the boy's exposed neck, "What is fitting?" He asked as he looked up from his ministrations.

"Only that…" he tried desperately to catch his breath, "…you taste better than any confection you've ever placed before me." Sebastian smiled charmingly, wrapping both arms around the boy's hips tracing little circles around to his lower back, and gave a small, chaste kiss upon his lips.

Ciel, however, had no intention of leaving it innocent, so he commenced to lap at the lips against his, with long, wet licks from a warm tongue. His hands traveled down broad shoulders, pulling the black suit jacket with them, and in turn ridding the man of the vest as well. Taking hold of the tie around his neck, Ciel pulled his demon butler flush against his body. Liking the use that he could get out of the piece of cloth he opted to leave it for now, instead moving his attention to undoing each button, fingers rubbing skin as they trailed down a pale stomach, and started to strip away the impeding article.

Sebastian moved away from him slightly and with great poise slipped the white shirt down his arms to hit the floor. Strong, beautiful muscles met Ciel's hands as he nudged forward a bit only to be firmly pushed back onto the bed further, the man nude to the waist coming to lie vaguely hovered over the boy.

The young heir had grown much in the time from when they had been bonded together to his fifteenth birthday. It appeared that the young master may even reach his father's height, making it so that Sebastian didn't have to lean very far to look down at the boy anymore, as he reached just past the man's chin now. Almost eye level but not quite.

He leaned down to rest his body gently against the heaving one beneath him, resting his chin on the boy's chest, "What would you have of me now, Ciel?"

"You can't honestly tell me you don't know?" He reprimanded the man. More breathily he stated, "I don't want to have to order you to do everything. Only if you wish to. I'm so very tired of having to command every little thing. Just once, I want someone to want to do something for me." His eyes looked down, at the man lounging like a cat on his chest, sadly.

Sebastian's brow creased, "I'm sorry, I had no idea." A small kiss was placed on the boy's forehead with these words.

A light seemed to ignite in the demon's eyes, a passion filled redness that would put rubies to shame, "It is as you wish."

He captured Ciel's lips and drank from them until the need for the boy to breathe arose, then seamlessly left wet kisses along the boy's neck and chest as he removed each button that he had clasped earlier. Muscles tensed and relaxed under the delicious marks of affection his lover was giving him. When long, thin fingers slipped under the band of the small white shorts he groaned, his hips bucking slightly. Sebastian took this as a sign to proceed and lowered the shorts down the stunning body before him, palms brushing already sensitized areas.

Ciel cried out into the still air of the large bedroom, and as the man came back up his body he couldn't help but start to wrap legs around him, wanting to be as close as possible. Sebastian, however, stopped halfway bringing fingers to run along the length of the boy's arousal, who elicited yet another heartfelt whimper. Heat, the likes of which he had never felt, surrounded that hardened portion of his body and his hands dug painfully into the older man's hair as his tongue worked magic on the writhing body below him.

When the boy was starting to lose control, coming close to release, he broke away running his hand along that center of pleasure, enjoying the leaking sticky substance that glistened in the candle light. Fingers coated in the boy's essence he slipped his hand between the young heir's legs to tease the him further and prepare him for what was coming if indeed he was set on doing this. His slid one finger into the boy and awaited the shock that never came. Consequently, the boy was looking down at him with mild discomfort but a keen understanding. Sebastian raised eyebrows a little at this; the boy's insight into the world around him was truly awe inspiring; he must have been waiting for this moment.

Well, I do not intend to disappoint. Sebastian added a second finger and found a comfortable rhythm to which the boy was soon reciprocating to, hips moving, asking for more. Scissoring the fingers and twisting them simultaneously brought a ragged gasp from his companion, and he moved upward still, unbuttoning and stripping away his pants as he went. He removed the tie from around his neck with an evil grin and looped it over the boy's wrists, effectively binding them. Aligning himself with the body underneath him he whispered in his newfound lover's ear, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is going to hurt. Are you sure you wish for me to continue?"

"Yes, please. I want this."

The man flickered a genuine smile and then plunged deep within that magnificent body, stopping briefly for Ciel to catch lost breath.

Ciel tightly locked his legs behind the man, squeezing ribs with his thighs, "S-Sebastian... please, keep going."

He started slowly, teasing many a moan out of the boy, before increasing his pace little by little, searching with each thrust for the boy's sweet spot. A sharply inhaled gasp signaled the reward of his efforts. Many times he repeatedly made sure to angle into that particular area, each time Ciel throwing his head back mouth agape, beautiful eyes cast heavenward, and his back arched against his lover's. Sebastian took this opportunity to reach a hand between them and stroke the neglected area of the boy's anatomy.

Ciel threw his still tied hands behind Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him fiercely, riding the pleasurable wave of an ever oncoming orgasm. He came, screaming into that fiery mouth, seeing spots erupt before his eyes, "Sebastian!"

Hearing his name cried in such an erotic way was enough to push his partner over the edge as well, his whole body tightening and shaking with the force of his pleasure. He half collapsed on the boy, looking down at the lazy and exhausted grin he was given.

"Sebastian, may I have the use of my hands?"

"Of course," and he moved to loosen and slip the tie from the boys hands, who promptly pulled him down on top of the heir once again, in a firm embrace.

"Sebastian... will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He rolled them both onto their sides and peered at the boy's face, "While I'm still unsure of the repercussions of tonight's... actions, I will not leave you to sleep alone. We will discuss it first thing in the morning though."

"Yes, Sebastian, that sounds reasonable." The boy laughed then, "You really are good at everything, aren't you?"

"Ciel..."

"Yes?" The boy yawned.

"The question from before... you wished to know if it was possible to make me love you, did you not?"

However, he was answered only with soft snores, the boy... no the young man, having already drifted into unconsciousness.

Asleep, he hugged his bound demon – oddly, the one he had come to love – closer to his chest.

/ / / / /

Sincerely hope you liked it. I worked hard on it and as usual reviews are nice!

_~ShadowyHarelequin 3_


End file.
